kamisama_no_iutoorifandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Lily (リリィ) is a character in Kamisama no Iutoori Ni, appearing first in Three Kingdoms Cops and Robbers and becoming a major character from that point on. He is the leader of the Sun Kingdom, and one of the final candidates in the last judgment to become god. Personality Lily is a large, imposing, and very well-built man. Introduced as the menacing and infallible king of the Sun Kingdom and leader of the Six Sons of Bitches, Lily shows himself to be a very level-headed and focused individual hardened by war who will do anything it takes to achieve victory and fulfill their dreams. He proves to be a dangerous foe against Akashi as the latter realizes that Lily shares the same ideals and beliefs as him as well as carries the trust of his teammates, but is willing to shed blood to do it. However, Lily openly admits that he despises war, instead considering it something that must be done. Having been chosen by his teammates to become god, Lily is willing to make sacrifices even with their lives for the final goal of creating a peaceful world where nobody will ever need to kill again. Despite this, however, in the final battle of Three Kingdoms Cops and Robbers taking place at Dorifu Temple, Lily comes to realize that applying the ideals of war to the game has cost him all of his teammates' lives, and without them, he begins to question the reason why he continues to fight. He realizes how lonely he becomes with the thought of all of his friends dead, showing how important his friends are and how closely he holds them to his heart. His desire to uphold the dreams of his teammates and their importance to him is strong enough that it restores the will to fight back in Lily, both in Three Kingdoms Cop and Robbers as well as in Judgment Old Maid. Backstory His backstory is revealed in Chapter 138. There was a large-scale war in the Middle-East caused by the Rikiishi region claiming independence from the larger Yabuki Republic. Desperate to win the war, the Rikiishi region began taking in, buying, or abducting orphans and other young children from around the world, training them as new soldiers. Lily was one of these children, denied any human dignity nor the right to read or write, instead being taught only how to fight and kill, living by the single mantra of "win and survive". After an explosion caused his back to catch on fire, Lily was left with a massive, heavy burn scar across his back, which one of his superiors in the war commented that it appeared similar to a lily flower; as a result, he was given the nickname of "Lily", even though it was a girl's name, to ridicule him. His first two friends were Michelangelo, also known as Mike, and Male-Female. While the two helped Lily to bandage the wounds on his back, they first begin contemplating the reason why they fight. He soon meets Custom Boy when he rescues him after presumably losing his arm and legs to an explosion. While Custom Boy despairs over his new physical state, Lily comforts him with the promise of freedom if they win the war. He eventually also meets PU, Dandelion, as well as six other unnamed individuals, becoming a squad together with Lily as their leader. Being an exceptionally strong unit, they together were considered the trump card of the resistance, and eventually won the war. However, when Lily and his squad were celebrating their victory and praise, they are suddenly betrayed by their commanding officer who orders for guns to be turned on Lily and the rest to execute them all. As his squad was gunned down around him, Lily ran at his assailants while questioning "isn't there a god? What is the point of this life?". Right as he was about to be executed, however, a genie suddenly appears and slaughters all the adults present. It extends an invitation to Lily and his squad to become a god. All of them vowing to change the world, they join the games without hesitation. Plot Lily is first introduced as the king of the Sun Kingdom in Three Kingdoms Cops and Robbers. He quickly appoints Mike, Male-Female, Custom Boy, Dandelion, and PU as his five generals, collectively known along with Lily as the Six Sons of Bitches. Together, they take on a highly violent and aggressive stance in the game, choosing to kill all members of the enemy kingdoms on sight. After failing to escape Male-Female and being sent to the Sun Kingdom's jail, Akashi first meets Lily waiting for him across the bars. Lily asks Akashi to tell him about himself, asking the question "Why do you fight?" Akashi attempts to get Lily to stop the Sun Kingdom's violent tactics, but Lily refuses, waxing philosophical with Akashi regarding the unfair and forced nature of the universe. Lily concludes that Akashi's motivations and his own are the same, and that they are both doing the same thing: simply trying to survive. Lily also reveals that his teammates have put their trust in him, a statement that shocks Akashi as their reasons are indeed similar, but their executions are starkly different. As Mike reminds Lily that it is time to eat, he leaves Akashi alone in his jail cell, saying that they have much more to talk about. Lily re-appears once again when Akashi is set free by Hanna and Natsumegu, intending on stopping his escape. Though he is interrupted by Amaya Takeru who finds him a good target to fight, Lily easily throws him aside into a wall and proceeds to attempt to re-capture Akashi. Though he is nearly caught, Natsumegu knocks him out of the way and Lily grabs her by the arm instead, tagging her and sending her to jail. Amaya, not down for the count, attacks Lily once again and distracts him from Akashi, allowing him to escape. Lily overpowers Amaya for the second time, throwing him through a glass window down to the grounds below. After, he attends to a dying Mike who was beaten up by Amaya, being handed a photo of their old squadron during their war days. As Mike dies, they ask each other what the point of their lives were, and Lily vows to him that he will become a god and change the world. Trivia *The Yabuki Republic and Rikiishi region mentioned in his backstory are both locations in the manga Ashita no Joe. Category:Deceased Category:Characters participating in the games Category:Second season Category:Soldier Category:Male